


A Wonderful Morning Indeed

by StoriesOfMiddleEarth



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Little bits of fluff here and there, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is basically just a pwp, bottom!Legolas, mostly sex though, top!Aragorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesOfMiddleEarth/pseuds/StoriesOfMiddleEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical morning in the life of King Elessar and his consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Morning Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of AU since I set this story in a world where Aragorn and Arwen were never anything more than siblings, and so therefore she sailed to Valinor after the War of Ring. This is set a couple of years after Aragorn's coronation. Please leave me your thoughts. I always love hearing them.

Gentle and warming rays of sun filtered into Minas Tirith’s royal bedchamber, creating shadowed shapes upon nearly-sheer curtains draped to cover the windowed doors along one wall. Said doors were currently wide open to allow a refreshing summer breeze to float into the room and play with the brown curls strewn haphazardly about the head of Gondor’s king. 

Several strands of hair were blown onto his cheek, causing the man’s brow to furrow in sleep. After a moment, his face evened out and the annoyance was pushed to the back of his dreaming mind. However, as another gust entered the room, the strands of hair continued to dance over the man’s tanned skin, and the obnoxious tickling sensation finally drove the man out of the lull of sleep.

King Elessar quietly groaned as he was forced awake, bringing a hand up to tuck the hair behind his ear. His eyelids sluggishly blinked open as grey eyes focused in on the familiar room around them—the white stone walls draped in deep blue and black tapestries, the cherry-wood desk in the far corner piled with paperwork, and the large fireplace surrounded by blankets and pillows, curtesy of his consort. 

The thought of his lover drove the king to turn his gaze to the body curled up against his side. 

The king smiled at the sight of Legolas’s golden head resting against his chest, strands of the elf’s blond hair scattered about in disarray, blue eyes open but unseeing in reverie. He was resting on his stomach, so the king was privy to the tantalizing sight of the pale expanse of Legolas’s naked back. The white sheets were tangled haphazardly about the prince’s legs and lower back, giving the king glimpses of skin. It was simply impossible for the king of men to keep himself from reaching out to touch such beauty. 

Aragorn smiled as he gently ran calloused fingertips up Legolas’s spine, starting at the base, and ending at the nape of his neck. The elf twitched and moaned softly at the touch, pressing closer to his lover subconsciously. The response caused the king’s smile to widen significantly. 

His hand moved slowly upwards to bury itself in the silky fall of Legolas’s hair, gently combing through the tangles and knots left behind from hastily removed plaits. The pleasing motion caused the elf to sigh, and the king quickly became aware of warm lips pressing against the skin at the base of his throat.

“Quel aurum seron vell.” (good morning beloved)

The king grinned at the endearment, and glanced down to find sapphire eyes gazing up at him lovingly. 

“Indeed melethron-bain,” (my beautiful lover) stated Aragorn as he slid the hand tangled in Legolas’s hair down to rest at the small of the elf’s back. His thumb gently stroked the velvet-like skin there, the gesture equally sweet as suggestive.

The elf chuckled quietly, raising himself up to rest on his elbows. From this position he was hovering several inches above his king, golden strands of his hair brushing against Aragorn’s chest. A gentle hum left the elf as he smiled at the ex-ranger. 

“Clever man, he knows that flattery will get him anywhere.” The remark was accompanied by a coy wink. 

The king’s smile broadened he regarded the alabaster form of his consort. His silver eyes roamed Legolas’s milky white skin happily, as he brought his other arm up to circle the elf’s waist. The king then leaned forward, brushing his bearded chin against the elf’s ear as he spoke, making Legolas shiver.

“Anywhere?”

The king then dropped one hand to caress the mound of flesh hidden beneath the white bed sheets. At the touch Legolas moaned, and his smile turned sly. He chuckled breathlessly as the king continued massaging sensitive skin, and moved to press his face into the crook of Aragorn’s neck. The elf placed gentle kisses against the tan skin, slowly moving from the man’s collar bone, up to his jaw. There Legolas paused, his lips hovering just above his lover’s as he spoke.

“If you continue on in such a pleasurable fashion, anywhere indeed.”

Aragorn smirked at the admission and squeezed the flesh beneath his fingers, reveling in how the elf twitched and his breathing sped up ever so slightly. In fact that king was about to respond, his mouth open, when a loud pounding sounded at the chamber door.

Both members of the royal couple groaned, and Legolas rolled his eyes skyward in annoyance. However, the elf’s exasperated expression quickly changed as he winked at his lover and pressed his body closer to the man’s.

“Let us leave your men to deal with whatever horrid tragedy has befallen the court of Gondor.”

The king responded by tightening his grip on his consort’s waist, and gently kissed his nose. Pleased with the reply, the elf leaned down to capture the man’s lips with his own, drawing the man into a lazy but passionate kiss. The exchange lasted for no more than a moment or two, before the knocking began at the door once again. 

At the first pound, the couple simply ignored the sound, more focused on the wonderful feeling of skin against skin. At the second, they briefly paused, both glancing towards the door, before Aragorn swiftly switched their positions so that he was hovering above the elf. However, at the third—accompanied by a worried shout of ‘your majesty!’—the king sighed, and left his rather comfortable bed, and exceedingly alluring consort. 

Grumbling all the way, the king shouted out a hasty reply that he was coming, and rushed to grab a tunic and pair of trousers from the nearby dresser. He donned the clothing as quickly as he could, before heading to the door. However, before he opened it, the king glanced back at the elf on the bed to ensure that Legolas was covered as well. For while the elf wasn’t exactly self-conscious, Aragorn knew that being seen in such a state by the palace guard, and whoever else was outside, was not something the elf would enjoy. 

Satisfied that the prince was covered with a nearby robe, Aragorn reached for the door and pulled it open. He was greeted with the sight of two of his and Legolas’s personal guards. Haleth—the elder of the two—was the first to speak. 

He bowed to the king before stating, “My king, you are needed in the council hall. We were sent to inform you that an urgent matter has arisen.”

Aragorn frowned, for often times and ‘urgent matter’ was nothing more than a squabble between councilors, and he was sent for to be the peace maker. However, as the king it was his duty to attend to such matters, so he grudgingly nodded to the guards.

“Very well. You may inform the council that I will arrive momentarily.”

The two nodded, clicking their heels together in a military fashion, before bowing at the waist.

“My king.” The two stated in unison as they turned to leave.

Aragorn then turned away from the door, pushed it closed, and looked back at the elf, who was regarding him with a small smile. 

The elf’s expression was an odd mixture of amusement and exasperation, but when he spoke his musical voice was teasing.

“You obviously prefer the company of your council over mine. There be times when I worry if I should be jealous.”

Although he knew Legolas to be jesting, the king sighed and walked to his consort. Framing the elf’s face with his hands, the man leaned down to press a kiss against Legolas’s forehead. He rubbed his thumbs over the elf’s cheek bones a few times as he murmured gently against pale skin.

“Never would I trade your company for another’s, and especially not for the men of my council.” 

The last bit was said with a smile as the king straightened. Legolas returned the smile lovingly as he brought a hand up to cover Aragorn’s.

“Amin istas meleth-nin.” (I know my love)

The man stroked Legolas’s cheek once more, before sending a final wistful glance at the inviting bed before him. He then turned back to his dresser to find more appropriate clothing for public appearances. 

Aragorn dressed quickly, although much to Legolas’s amusement, he was slightly hindered by the over-heated and excited nature of certain pieces of his anatomy. After tackling the brief struggle, the king sighed, and headed for the door once again. Yet, before he could leave the comfort of his chambers, two powerful arms wound themselves around his waist, hot breath blowing against his skin, as a voice whispered seductively in his ear.

“Do hurry back seron vell, for you are not the only one still in a state.” The king’s breath hitched as the calloused hands of the archer slowly slid south. Teeth found their way to his earlobe, and the voice continued, teasing him in a nearly unbearable manner. “I remain aching for you in more ways than one. So, tame your councilors, and then return to me. For not only do you have the duty of pleasing your subjects, but the task of pleasing me as well.” (beloved)

In the next second all touch left the king, and he whipped around. However, all he managed to see was a quick flash of gold as the elf disappeared into their adjoining study.The man was left in the doorway, gaping, with a deep rosy flush across his cheeks.

A sigh left Aragorn’s lips as he turned back to the open door and entered the hallway. He stood just outside for a moment, and took a calming breath. 

The king grimaced when he took a step forward, and was reminded of the rather obvious bulge at the front of his leggings, which Legolas had so kindly exacerbated. He sincerely hoped that he could gain control over his body, or at least make his desire a little less noticeable before he reached the council hall, for that was not one of the matters he wanted to be under discussion.

* * *

The king of Gondor stalked down the hall with heavy steps, his exasperation clear on his face. As predicted, the urgent issue his council had called on him for this morning was nothing more than a disagreement among two councilors. Calming the two parties and bringing about a compromise had taken most of the morning. The fiasco had left the man severely irritated, and eager to return to his bed and elven lover.

Aragorn certainly hadn’t forgotten Legolas’s taunt from this morning, and it gave speed to his steps. After all, it only seemed right for the man to exact his revenge on the elf for his actions. Legolas’s parting gift had left the man on edge the entire meeting, and unable to truly focus. Understandably so, for how could the king pay attention when his imagination was wrought with images of a rather alluring, and nude elven prince.

His steps quickened as the door to his and Legolas’s chambers entered his field of vision. With a couple bounding strides the king reached the heavy wooden door, and threw it open. What he saw heated his blood quite effectively, causing a deep blush to cover his cheeks and neck. For in front of the king was the royal couple’s large four poster bed, and lying on said bed on his stomach, wearing nothing but rays of morning sun, was Legolas.

The elven prince had his head turned away from the door, hair fanned out around him. The bedsheets had been pushed to the bottom of the bed, showing off Legolas in his full glory. The man remained where he stood as the elf slowly turned his head towards the door, and raised himself partway off the bed by leaning on his elbows. He smiled at the king of men, and gestured for him to come into the room.

An amused chuckle left the blond when the king raced into the room, slamming the bolt on the door shut in the process, and tore his clothes from his body. Taking large strides, the man crossed the room and nearly jumped atop the bed, covering Legolas’s body with his own.

At this the elf laughed all the harder, for the feel of the king’s heated skin pressing against his own was undeniably a very pleasant sensation. As were the soft kisses Aragorn was currently pressing against the sensitive skin of his neck.

With a breathy chuckle, the elf leaned into the caress, and grasped the bedsheets below him tightly. Already he could feel the first sparks of pleasure travel through his blood.

“I was beginning to wonder if you would ever return meleth-nin. “ (my love)

The king smiled against the creamy skin of his lover. Somewhat reluctantly, he pulled his mouth away from the tempting treat before him in order to respond.

“Mmmm, yes I apologize for the delay seron vell.” (beloved)

It was then that the king’s smile took on a more predatory quality as he leaned down to speak directly into one of Legolas’s leaf-shaped ears. His voice was husky with a lust that was mirrored in the movements of his body. For as he spoke, the king began to slowly grind his hip against the soft flesh of Legolas’s cheeks, drawing a shaky moan from his lover.

“I think that you are in need of a bit of punishment for your behavior earlier caun-nin, don’t you agree? You left me quite unable to focus this morning while I met with my councilors, for how could I focus when all I could see were images of you?” (my prince)

Legolas gave another, yet louder, moan of pleasure when the king increased the pressure of the grinding motion and latched onto the lobe of a very sensitive ear.

“Oh yes lirimaer, I could barely keep myself contained as my mind’s eye showed you writhing beneath me, your pale skin stained rose as your blood boiled with lust. I could almost hear your moans of pleasure as I ran my hands down your body, the pitch of your cries growing and growing until you hit the height of ecstasy.” (lovely one)

The king smirked in satisfaction when he felt Legolas’s hips shift restlessly against the bedsheets below, and a small whimper of need escaped elven lips. Enflamed by the signs of Legolas’s desire, Aragorn continued to talk. As he did so, the king slowly slid his body down that of the elf, pressing kisses long Legolas’s spine.

“Hmmm, but you wouldn’t be interested in any of that, would you meleth-nin? I’m sure that you wouldn’t want me to kiss you here…” the man trailed off as he planted an open mouth kiss halfway down the elf’s spine, causing Legolas to gasp aloud and squirm. “And you certainly wouldn’t want me to kiss you here…” Another kiss, this time directly above the swell of the prince’s ass.

At this Legolas let out a needy moan, accompanied by a hissed command.

“Estel…stop teasing!”

Aragorn laughed outright at this, crawling back up the length of Legolas’s body until he could once again speak directly into the elf’s ear.

“And if I do not?”

Faster than the man could follow, Legolas flipped their positions. Now the king of Gondor lay on his back, looking up at the elven prince straddling his waist. Legolas then leaned down so that his lips were hovering just above the king’s.

“Do I truly need to answer?”

Aragorn’s reply was cut off as Legolas’s lips descended on his. The king’s hands settled low on the elf’s hips as their passionate kiss continued. Tongues played together sensually until they were forced to break apart in order to fill their aching lungs with oxygen. Almost immediately Legolas lowered his mouth of suck at Aragorn’s neck, slowly moving down until he could gently bite at the juncture of the king’s neck and shoulder, causing the man to shudder.

The teasing mouth continued its downward descent until it reached Aragorn’s nipples. Here the elf paused to lave the pebbled skin until the man was shifting restlessly in pleasure. From there, Legolas pushed himself down to the bottom of bed in order to kiss and suckle at the man’s stomach and hips, purposely avoiding where the man truly wished his mouth to rest.

“And you said that I was the tease.” The man all but hissed as Legolas gave his manhood one fleeting lick, before rising and sliding back up to sit upon the tops of Aragorn’s thighs.

Legolas smiled slyly as the man dropped his hands to rest on his behind, squeezing gently.

“Well I figured that it was only fair I exacted my revenge melethron.” (lover)

Aragorn rolled his eyes at the blond, dragging one hand up the elf’s spine to rest at the nape of his neck in order to pull Legolas’s face closer to his own. The two locked eyes for a moment, smiling at each other while the man reached for the nearby bedside table. He didn’t even need to look as he searched through the single drawer for a well-known bottle of oil. It only took a moment or two before the man’s fingers wrapped around a small glass vial.

The couple shared another brief kiss before the elf pulled back and straightened. Legolas reached out a hand, curling his fingers around Aragorn’s, which were still holding the vial of oil. Gently, the elf lessened the man’s grip, and pulled the bottle into his own hand. Then, using his thumb, the elf popped off the cork, and the soothing smell of lavender wafted out into the room.

Smiling down at the man below him, Legolas poured a generous amount of oil onto his palm. He quickly rubbed his hands together to both spread the oil and warm it. He then drew one hand down his body only he reached his swollen member.

He hissed gently as he started to slowly stroke his sensitive skin, smirking slightly as he watched his lover through partly closed lids. The man was staring avidly at the elf’s hand as it moved up and down over Legolas’s heated flesh.

Aragorn’s breaths quickly turned into pants as his own body reacted to his lover. The man’s own erection twitched against his stomach, his eyes begging for Legolas’s touch. Seeing this, Legolas leisurely closed his eyes, and moaned softly as he felt Aragorn’s hands restless grasp at his hips. Somewhat reluctantly the elf slowed down his strokes, least he spend himself too quickly, and reached for Aragorn’s now weeping member.

In one archery-calloused hand, the elf grasped the both of their arousals, and began stroking the two together. Both parties released pleased moans at the delicious friction from Legolas’s palm and the flesh of the other. Their eyes connected and the king of men couldn’t contain a gasp. With his fair face wonderfully flushed, and breathing pleasantly hindered, Legolas looked a study in lust and desire.

“God I want you…You look so beautiful meleth-nin.” (my love)

Legolas responded with a lazy smile and toss of his head.

“Mmm my goodness you really are quite the flatterer today,” Legolas stated a little breathlessly, “but as much as I appreciate your kind words, I would prefer you use physical actions to express your love as of right now.” The last bit was said with a cheeky wink, which Aragorn responded to with a wicked smirk.

Then, replicating Legolas’s technique from earlier, the man flipped their positions so that the elf lay below him, legs wrapped tightly around Aragorn’s waist. The man slowly lowered himself down, pressing his body tightly against Legolas’s. Both men gasped as their members slid against each deliciously.

Aragorn quickly took repossession of the vial of oil and poured some into his palm. The substance had been warmed from Legolas’s tight grasp, so the man immediately coated his fingers. Then, as he drew his finger down the entirety of Legolas’s body, Aragorn leaned forward, taking Legolas’s mouth in a loving kiss.

Their lips slid over one another’s and their tongues danced from mouth to mouth as Aragorn’s slick fingers slid between their bodies and reached their goal. With a gentleness his scarred and calloused hands seemed incapable of, the man slid one finger into the elf’s body, causing Legolas to moan into their kiss.

Then, slowly at first, the man started to move his finger back and forth, stroking the elf’s inner walls. When the two finally broke apart to breathe, the elf tossed his head back against the pillows. White teeth bit into his lower lip as his blue eyes fluttered closed from pleasure. Aragorn watched the elf’s face with rapt attention, reveling gasp, moan, and twitch his fingers caused.

After a moment or two the man judged the elf ready for a second finger. He gently pressed in the second digit, and this time as he thrust forward, his fingers brushed against the elf’s core.

Legolas threw his head back, back arched off the bed, his mouth gapping with a silent shout of bliss. His body writhed beneath the man’s and a series of gasps left his lips.

“Ai Estel…manui lle car, alú daro…saes I beg of you…” (whatever you do, don’t stop…please I beg of you)

Smiling in victory, Aragorn started pumping his fingers in and out of Legolas’s body with a little more force, purposely striking his prostate on every other thrust. The blond continued to writhe in pleasure on the bed, his heels digging almost painfully into Aragorn’s lower back. When Aragorn pressed particularly hard against his pleasure point, the elf’s jaw dropped, and a desperate gasp left him.

“Farn Estel! Sana enni…saes!” (enough Estel! Take me...please!)

That was all the prompting the king needed before he eased his fingers from Legolas’s passage. The elf gasped quietly as Aragorn’s digits slipped free, his hips thrusting off of the bed in need. Above him the man chuckled and lay his hands against the elf’s hips, pressing them down against the sheets.

“Patience lirimaer.” (lovely one)

At this Legolas shot the man a baleful glare, and rolled his eyes. The man laughed again at the elf’s antics and reached for the bottle of oil once again. Quickly Aragorn slicked his member, before lining himself up with Legolas’s entrance.

However, before he pushed in, the man placed his clean hand against Legolas’s cheek, brushing his thumb against the porcelain skin there. Catching the elf’s eye, he leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to Legolas’s lips.

As their lips moved against one another, Legolas wrapped his arms tightly around Aragorn’s neck, one hand tangled in the man’s curly locks. When their lips pulled apart, the man pressed forward with his hips, slowly pushing his member into Legolas’s body, causing the elf to whimper and bite his lip.

Aragorn dipped his head, eyes closed, and moaned lowly as he felt Legolas’s tight heat swallow him. He continued pushing forward until he sat fully sheathed within the elf. The man panted lightly and opened his eyes to watch the elf below.

The elf’s face was deeply flushed, his eyes were tightly closed, and his mouth was slightly open in a silent gasp. His golden hair lay about him in a mess, bunches of the golden strands sticking to his sweat dappled and heaving chest. In short, he looked positively beautiful to the king of men.

Taking a deep breath, the man cupped his lover’s cheek, and pressed their foreheads together.

“Alright love?”

The elf’s eyes fluttered open and he offered the man a small smile, and with a nod of his head, Legolas signaled the man onward.

Aragorn returned the elf’s smile and slowly pulled his hips back until only half of his member remained buried within the prince’s heat. He paused here for a moment before forcefully pushing back in, causing both parties to gasp and groan with pleasure.

The man established a slow pace at the start, measuring the force his thrusts to make sure the elf remained moaning in rising passion. No words were exchanged between the two as they got lost in their ecstasy. Only the sound of flesh hitting flesh, labored breathing, and impassioned moans of pleasure could be heard in the room.

The man’s rhythm and force behind his thrust deep into the elf below him gradually increased as Legolas’s moans grew in volume and pitch. However, Aragorn could tell that he hadn’t yet found the spot which would make Legolas go mad with need.

So on a particularly hard thrust, the man swiveled his hips and was rewarded with the elf practically screaming in bliss. The blond’s hands tightened painfully around the king’s shoulders, Legolas’s fingernails digging into tanned skin, and the elf’s heels dug into the muscle of Aragorn’s lower back.

Again Aragorn thrust forward, drawing another shout from his lover.

“Ai, Valar! Saes Estel!” (please)

Legolas continued clawing at the man’s shoulders, desperate for something to anchor himself to as pleasure overwhelmed him with each thrust against his core.

Soon Aragorn’s steady rhythm began to falter as the man reached his peak. His thrusts became harsher and more staccato. His breathing pattern now frantic panting, the man reached down to grasp Legolas’s member, stroking in time with his thrusts.

The combination of the touch to his over-sensitized skin, and pounding thrusts against his prostate made Legolas keen loudly, his back arching completely off the bed. He gasped as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm building.

“Estel, I’m close…”

Aragorn grunted in response, unable to speak coherently at the moment. His strokes to Legolas’s arousal increased in speed as his thrusts became frenzied. As the king reached the pinnacle of his desire, he leaned down to capture Legolas’s lips in a heated kiss, swallowing Legolas’s cry of completion.

Moments after the man felt Legolas’s seed spill across his fingers, and the elf’s muscles contracted to an almost painful tightness, the man reached his own orgasm. With a low groan, the man spilled himself deep within the elf.

Panting quietly, the man pressed his forehead against the elf’s pressing quick kisses to Legolas’s lips as they came down from their orgasmic high.

Once his heartbeat slowed to reach a normal pace, the man pulled his length free from Legolas’s body. The elf winced slightly at the sudden movement, but recovered quickly. However, his slight discomfort caught the king’s attention.

“Are you alright meleth-nin?” (my love)

The elf rolled his eyes at the man, and brought a hand up to affectionately brush a strand of hair behind Aragorn’s ear.

“Aye, you worry too much melethron.” (lover)

The man chuckled lightly at the comment before flopping down onto the bed next to Legolas. Immediately after, Legolas rolled to his side and curled up against the man’s form, his head on Aragorn’s chest. The elf turned his face into the crook of Aragorn’s neck and smiled when he felt the man’s arms wrap around him protectively.

“Amin mela lle Estel.” (I love you)

Aragorn pressed a kiss to the crown of Legolas’s head, murmuring against the golden strands.

“A Amin mela lle caun-nin bain." (and I love you my beautiful prince)

Silence enveloped the couple as they enjoyed each other’s presence, and the love that they shared. That is, until their silence was shattered by a knock at the door.

Legolas groaned in frustration and tightened his hold on the man beside him when Aragorn made a move to answer the door.

“Leave it Estel. You are not leaving this bed until I have thoroughly enjoyed my morning.”

Aragorn laughed outright at this and relaxed back onto the bed. He smiled at his lover, leaning down until his lips hovered above the elf’s.

“Mmmm, a wonderful morning indeed.”

The couple chuckled as Aragorn leaned down to steal another kiss, firmly ignoring those outside the door.


End file.
